Personal care compositions often contain materials which provide both pearlescence and stability to the composition. A stable personal care composition is important to consumers since a loss of stability leads to a separated product. Besides being aesthetically unattractive to consumers, a separated personal care composition can lead to products in which either the top or bottom layer of the composition is deficient in critical actives.
Stabilizing agents are typically crystallized out of a hot solution or an emulsion and then added to personal care products in order to improve product stability. Typically, the process of forming a concentrated premix of crystals of the desired crystal morphology is a two step process in which the stabilizing agent first diffuses from droplets in an emulsion into a solution where crystallization then occurs. This method is slow, costly, and can require ingredients that provide minimal or no functional value in the final personal care composition.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient manufacturing process to crystallize stabilizing agents more efficiently for use in personal care compositions. In addition, there is a need for crystals with a morphology which imparts a greater stability to personal care compositions. Furthermore, there is a need for crystals which can be easily blended into the personal care composition in a timely and cost effective manner.